1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller grinders and more particularly pertains to a new roller alignment system for permitting quick and precise alignment of the rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roller grinders is known in the prior art. More specifically, roller grinders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roller grinders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,752; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,420; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,068; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,125; U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,150; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,886; U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,029; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,182.
Current feed grinding conditions often require a roller grinder to be used for grinding a very finely ground feed. In order to achieve this fine of a grind, the rolls must be constantly re-adjusted in order to be kept in parallel alignment with each other. Rolls that become out of alignment will produce feed that is too coarse for its intended purpose. Unfortunately, the parallel adjustment of the rollers of prior art roller grinders is very laborious and time consuming. Typically, the alignment adjustment mechanisms are located on the sides of the roller grinder housing and are often covered by cover panels and drive belt guards. Every time the rollers must be re-aligned, a user has to remove the panels and belt guards to get access to the alignment adjustments of prior art roller grinders. This becomes increasingly more difficult when the roller grinder is located in a very narrow space with little side room around the sides of the roller grinder.
In these respects, the roller alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting quick and precise parallel alignment of the rollers.